


oh, broken son

by taakos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: oh hey look a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakos/pseuds/taakos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force reflects on its greatest creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, broken son

Oh, my child. What have you done? What have I done to you?

I gave you to your Mother, hoping that your humble beginnings would make you more motivated. I wasn’t wrong, but I also forgot to see into you truly. Those humble beginnings would make your fury grow tenfold from what it already was.

My brother, Bogan, has taken you, yet I still hold a place in your soul. While my brother holds control over you, I sit in the corner, waiting. I know you know I’m here. While you meditate, I see glimpses of your past self. Of Anakin. You flash a subtle nod to acknowledge me while Bogan isn’t paying attention. 

I see you most when you remember how happy you were with Padmé. When you married her, you felt serenity for the first time in your life. You felt like a true Jedi, although you were violating the Code. I was proud of you, then, as I am now.

Even as you’ve found peace with me, you seem unresolved. Bogan still holds a certain part of you, as I have. He will remain with you, as will I. Although you turned away from Bogan, he will not release his grip from your soul. 

I’ve always liked you, my child. You used the Force, not as weapon, but as an extension of yourself. Oh, how I wish you had not been turned. Bogan has always been taking things of mine. You would’ve made the most wonderful Grand Master Jedi. It’s not too late, though.

Through your blood, you shall return. A part of you, at least. Your son. He will be what you didn’t have the chance to be. Bogan will not try to seduce him, as he did you. Your son will return the Jedi Order to its once great state. The Hero with No Fear shall reign again.

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was inspired by Oh Broken Son by Ocean Is Theory, also the title is taken from the title of the song, that's about it, short n sweet, just like me. i am so sorry, imma go now.


End file.
